Ailes Noires
by Yojeveka
Summary: Un sentimiento tan puro como prohibido que florece inevitablemente. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ailes Noires**_

_"Un sentimiento tan puro como prohibido que florece inevitablemente."_

—_Sólo son unos rasguños y ya, Naminé. No llores, por favor. __—__ pidió un niño de no más de diez años de edad, quien abrazaba a una pequeña cuyos rasgos faciales eran casi idénticos a los suyos. _

_Ésta asintió tímidamente, intentando silenciar sus sollozos. Su acompañante acababa de protegerla de un perro callejero y presenciar esa pelea la había asustado muchísimo. ¡No podría soportar que algo le pasara a su hermano mayor!_

—_Oye, si sigues así, harás que yo también esté triste. __—__ insistió él, esbozando una débil sonrisa. _

—_P-pero, Roxas, ¿y si ese perro vuelve a aparecer y nos hace daño? _

—_No te preocupes por eso. ¡Mientras estés conmigo, no dejaré que nada malo suceda! Te lo prometo._

†

Roxas y Naminé Avalon se encontraban tranquilamente sentados en la banca de uno de los hermosos jardines de la preparatoria. Como era su hora de receso, decidieron ir a relajarse en un sitio que no era demasiado frecuentado por el resto de los estudiantes.

La muchacha dejó escapar un suave suspiro al sentir una fresca brisa acariciándole el cabello, mientras que su compañero tenía la mirada fija en el cielo soleado. Tomando en cuenta su ceño levemente fruncido y la forma en que sus dedos jugaban entre sí, era evidente que estaba bastante ansioso por algún motivo.

Incapaz de seguir prolongando el silencio, se animó a resolver una inquietud que había estado persiguiéndolo desde hace varias horas.

—Naminé… — la llamó, sin encararla. — ¿Es verdad que tienes una cita con ese tal Seifer Almasy?

La rubia se extrañó un poco ante la repentina pregunta de su hermano. ¿A qué venía ese tema de conversación? Por otra parte, le asombraba cuán rápido corrían los rumores en ese lugar.

—B-bueno, hoy me invitó a salir, sí; pero le dije que no podría porque debo estudiar para mi examen de física. — aclaró, a sabiendas de que a Roxas no le agradaba ese chico.

El adolescente esbozó un semblante aliviado. La idea de que su hermanita estuviera con un mujeriego que amaba las bromas de mal gusto, era inaceptable. No obstante, tan pronto como vino, el alivio se fue.

—He oído que es muy insistente con las chicas lindas. Será mejor que no te le acerques tanto. — dijo, volviéndose hacia la joven de brillantes ojos azules, quien lo observó con inseguridad.

—Yo también he escuchado cosas al respecto, pero… ¿No crees que es incorrecto juzgar a alguien en base a los comentarios de la gente? No todo lo que dicen aquí es cierto.

Touché.

Roxas se mordió el labio inferior. Ella tenía razón, mas no podía evitar desconfiar de ese sujeto. Él mismo lo había visto disfrutar de la atención femenina y actuar como un imbécil para interrumpir a los profesores durante sus clases. Desde luego, eso no implicaba que Seifer fuera una mala persona, pero no se arriesgaría a que intentara corromper a Naminé.

—Uhm, sólo digo que debes tener cuidado. No estoy contigo siempre, así que no puedo vigilarte como cuando éramos niños. — murmuró, maldiciendo para sí el año de diferencia que se llevaban.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Roxas. Pero no es necesario que me sobreprotejas. Además, este será tu último año aquí y creo que debería ir adaptándome a estar sola. — comentó la rubia, decaída, y posando delicadamente una mano sobre la de él.

—No digas eso. Aunque vaya a la universidad, no dejaré de cuidarte, pequeña. — aseguró el muchacho de ojos tan azules como los de su compañera, conteniendo su propia desilusión. Claro que no iba a abandonarla nunca, mas el hecho de que se distanciarían era innegable. Sobre todo si al final era aceptado para estudiar en el extranjero… Tras pensar en eso, abrazó con fuerza a la adolescente. Le resultaba doloroso imaginar que quizás su separación sería aún más larga de lo que suponía. —Prométeme que vas a cuidarte muy bien cuando me haya ido. — susurró, casi en una súplica.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, hermano. No voy a defraudarte. — afirmó Naminé, correspondiendo inmediatamente aquel gesto.

Se había acostumbrado demasiado a la protección que le brindaba Roxas y el sólo estar a su lado la hacía feliz; pero él ya era prácticamente un adulto y sería muy egoísta de su parte encadenarlo a ella a esas alturas.

†

— _¡Gracias por salvarme de ese dragón! ¡Has sido muy valiente! __—__ exclamó la pequeña Avalon, sonriendo con alegría. _

— _¡No hay de qué, su majestad! Puede contar conmigo para todo. ¡Estoy más que dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por usted! __—__ dijo su hermanito, riendo con ternura. _

_En ese instante, estaban jugando uno de sus juegos favoritos: El caballero y la princesa. Podrían pasar horas inventando nuevas aventuras y no se cansarían jamás._

— _¿No sería genial vivir felices para siempre igual que los personajes de estas historias? __—__ comentó la rubia, pensativa. _

— _¡Sí! Podríamos explorar el mundo juntos y tendríamos nuestro propio castillo. __—__ la apoyó el niño de ojos zafiro, tomándola de una mano y apuntando hacia el techo de la habitación para enfatizar sus palabras. __—__ Hmm… ¡Ya lo sé! Naminé, ¿y si nos casamos cuando seamos grandes? Eso es lo que hacen en los cuentos para poder vivir felices por siempre, ¿no? _

— _¡E-es verdad! __—__ reconoció su compañera, entusiasmada. Su hermano lo era todo para ella y al parecer acababan de hallar la forma de estar con el otro sin importar qué. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? __—__ ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a casarnos y no dejemos que nada nos separe!_

†

Roxas terminaba de acomodar su mochila, agotado. Las lecciones de esgrima habían culminado recientemente y él era el único alumno que faltaba por salir. Tenía la costumbre de quedarse tiempo extra para perfeccionar sus habilidades, y después arreglaba un poco el salón para poderse retirar.

Su hermana también asistía a ese edificio, mas en lugar de practicar esgrima, su pasión era la danza. A pesar de que coincidieran en el sitio, sus horarios eran diferentes, motivo por el cual ella iba en las tardes y él durante la noche.

Cuando le faltaba poco para llegar a la salida, hubo algo que captó su total atención.

— ¿Eh?

El rubio se fijó el aula de Naminé, desconcertándose al ver que las luces yacían encendidas y había gente dentro de ésta. ¿Todavía estaba en clase? No recordaba que la joven le hubiese mencionado que tendría horas adicionales.

Eso le molestó un poco, pero de todas maneras se dispuso a esperarla, incluso aunque sus padres fuesen los responsables de recogerla.

Entró sigilosamente al inmenso lugar, cuyo aspecto era similar al de un teatro antiguo. Luego de tomar asiento en una de las butacas traseras, descubrió que, además de las estudiantes de danza, varios chicos se encontraban allí; estos fueron inmediatamente identificados por Roxas. ¡Ellos eran de su escuela! ¿Qué demonios hacían allí? Estaba seguro de que no tenían hermanas, por lo que era obvio que no vinieron por lo mismo que él.

— ¡Miren a la de allá, la que está al extremo! Es una belleza, ¿no les parece? — escuchó decir a uno.

—No está nada mal, pero no la llevaría a mi cama. Es demasiado bajita.

El recién llegado rodó los ojos, percatándose enseguida del por qué esos idiotas se hallaban en aquel sitio. ¿Dónde había quedado el respeto por los demás? Supuso que lo mejor sería ignorarlos, cosa que le fue imposible en cuanto oyó el comentario de otro cretino.

— ¡Wow! ¿Ya vieron a Avalon? ¡Ella sí que debe ser una gran amante! Sólo miren cómo se mueve.

Roxas frunció el ceño, indignado y asqueado a la vez. ¿Quién se creía ese infeliz para hablar así de _su_ hermana? Tuvo deseos de levantarse y darle una lección, pero hacer eso implicaría armar un escándalo y estropear el baile que estaba en curso.

—Sí, lástima que venga con un ángel guardián incluido.

—Tienes razón. Creo que si no fuera por el entrometido de su hermano, ya habría intentado algo con ella. Se ve fácil de ganar, ¿no? — secundó otro miembro del grupo.

—Dicen que las listas son las más zorras. ¡Qué suerte tiene Roxas de vivir con ese caramelo!

El rubio apretó fuertemente los puños, restándole importancia al hecho de que pudiese herirse. ¡¿Fácil de ganar?! Si bien no solía demostrar sus emociones tan abiertamente –al menos cuando no estaba con Naminé-, en ese momento se encontraba más que furioso.

—Yo digo que esos dos tienen algo… ¡No hay manera de que esa relación sea normal! Siempre se la pasan de la mano, él la cela hasta con el conserje y en todos los años que llevan en la escuela, no han salido con nadie.

— ¡Ja! Siendo el caso, ¡no lo culpo! Si yo tuviera una hermanita así, apuesto que tampoco desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

_"¡Ya me gustaría que fuera mi novia! ¡Así me encargaría de hacerla realmente feliz y la protegería de bastardos como ustedes!" _ contestó mentalmente Avalon, sorprendiéndose al procesar sus pensamientos. ¿Su… novia? ¿De verdad pensó algo así de Naminé?

Rápidamente, negó con la cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero aunque fuese sólo una situación hipotética, estaba convencido de que él sería un mejor novio que esos sujetos. Su hermanita era muy especial como para siquiera acercarse a ese tipo de gente.

— ¡Oh, qué rayos! Se acabó la función. Vámonos de una vez. — ordenó el líder de los indeseados espectadores, al cabo de varios minutos.

—Sí, ahora se irán a los vestidores y después a sus casas. — secundó alguien más.

Roxas reaccionó, sobresaltado, apenas observó que los muchachos escapaban del aula. ¿Qué rayos…? Oh, si ya no tenían nada qué hacer ahí, entonces eso significaba que las lecciones habían finalizado. Le alegraba no tener que escuchar más de sus estupideces, pero a la vez se preguntaba cuánto tiempo habrían estado allí, haciéndoles cumplidos desagradables a las jóvenes. ¡Argh! ¿Y cuántas veces habrían acudido a espiar mientras él se encontraba en clases de esgrima?

El rubio trató de calmarse, aún sabiendo que no le resultaría sencillo. Es decir, ¿quién mantendría la compostura luego de enterarse de que sus compañeros eran unos pervertidos de tal nivel? ¡Y con su hermana!

— ¡Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por todo, profesora. — dijo Naminé, alejándose de sus compañeras, lista para salir. Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción decoraba su fino rostro, pues sentía que había avanzado bastante con aquella práctica. — ¿Eh? ¿Roxas? — ésta se extrañó, al ver que el nombrado se levantaba de uno de los últimos asientos. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Creí que estarías en casa. — indagó, acercándosele. Aunque no esperaba toparse con él, le alegraba mucho verlo.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo de ti. — contestó el mayor, seriamente. — ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te quedarías hasta la noche? Así hubiera salido antes para estar contigo. "_Y no habría permitido que esos descarados se salieran con la suya."_

—Oh, eso… — la culpabilidad no tardó en invadir a la chica. —L-lo olvidé. Además, supuse que necesitarías descansar cuando terminaras con la esgrima y no quise molestarte.

— ¿Molestarme? Naminé, te he dejado muy claro que tú jamás serías una molestia para mí. — corrigió el adolescente, cruzándose de brazos. —Que no vuelva a pasar, ¿entiendes? No me agrada que debas permanecer aquí a esta hora sin nadie que te supervise. — continuó, demostrando preocupación genuina en su tono de voz. No acostumbraba a ser tan estricto con su acompañante, pero dadas las circunstancias, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

— ¿De qué hablas, Roxas? — la menor lucía atónita. ¿Por qué el joven actuaba tan raro? —Nunca estoy sola cuando vengo. Mi profesora y las demás alumnas siempre están conmigo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Segura? Porque a mí me parece que tu maestra debería fijarse más en su público.

— ¿Público? Ah, ¿te refieres a los muchachos de nuestra escuela? — inquirió Naminé, presintiendo a dónde quería llegar él. —Ellos vienen casi todos los días y sólo se quedan a mirar; no interfieren con las lecciones. A veces platican con mis compañeras, pero únicamente en los recesos o cuando ya se van.

La expresión del rubio estaba llena de escepticismo. ¿De verdad su hermana era tan inocente? Ni siquiera le provocaba descubrir de qué hablarían esos sinvergüenzas con las estudiantes de danza.

—Sí, me refiero a ellos. Evítalos todo lo que puedas, ¿de acuerdo? No son personas con las que puedas juntarte.

—Hace una semana me dijiste lo mismo de Seifer y en realidad es un buen chico. ¿Por qué dudas tanto de los demás? — cuestionó ella, algo contrariada.

—Aguarda, ¿cómo que Seifer es un buen chico? Te dije que te mantuvieras apartada de él. — reclamó, frustrado. — ¿Acaso sigue insistiendo para que seas su novia?

— ¡N-no se trata de eso! El otro día nos asignaron como compañeros en clase de gimnasia y desde entonces ha sido muy amable conmigo. En ocasiones me acompaña en los pasillos y se sienta a mi lado, pero no ha mencionado más citas ni nada que se le parezca.

— ¿P-por qué no me lo dijiste? — Roxas la veía, sin saber lo que sentía al respecto. ¿Enojo porque se acababa de enterar de algo así? ¿Impotencia porque al parecer la rubia era incapaz de informarle esas cosas? ¿Desconfianza porque Seifer podría estar mintiéndole a Naminé? O tal vez… ¿Celos porque alguien más se ganaba la atención de su pequeña?

—Sabía que no te agradaría la idea, por eso quise esperar un poco para probarte que él puede ser muy simpático cuando se lo propone. — explicó la menor, apenada. Quizás debió comunicárselo antes, mas sabía que eso no le gustaría a Roxas. Por otro lado, no deseaba que éste la cuidara todo el tiempo. ¡Él tenía su vida y no podía desaprovecharla por andar pendiente de ella a cada rato! —Por favor, confía en mí. No puedes elegir a quiénes debo ignorar o no. Yo también tengo que tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

—Entiendo… — El rubio se dio la vuelta para que Naminé no pudiese ver la tristeza grabada en su cara. —V-ven, salgamos de aquí. Nuestros padres deben estar afuera y no podemos hacerlos esperar.

La joven obedeció enseguida, tomando la mano del mayor, tal y como solía hacer cuando caminaban acompañados. Éste aferró su agarre, simulando una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

La realidad era que estaba perdiendo cada vez más a su Naminé y ese hecho lo deprimía.

†

_La marcha nupcial resonaba por el lujoso jardín. Una hermosa mujer de intensos ojos azules y larga cabellera dorada, se aproximaba hacia el altar. Sonreía con cierto nerviosismo -puesto que era recibida por los aplausos de los presentes- y su mirada yacía fija en su futuro esposo, el cual la esperaba, radiante. _

_Apenas estuvo a su lado, éste entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, contemplándola con todo el amor que pudieron transmitir sus ojos. _

"_No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, linda." Susurró, alborotando un poco su propio cabello._

"_Tampoco yo. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te amo, Seifer." _

_Detrás de ellos, cierto rubio observaba la escena con desesperación. Intentaba gritarles que se detuvieran, pero no consiguió emitir sonido o movimiento alguno. Sólo fue capaz de ver a su hermana menor en los brazos de otro hombre, ignorando por completo las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de su espectador. _

Roxas despertó súbitamente, con la respiración agitada y sudando un poco. Acababa de tener otra de esas malditas pesadillas y eso iba a enloquecerlo. Tragó saliva y trató de secarse el rostro. Desde que tuvo aquel encuentro con su hermana después de sus clases, fue que comenzó a soñar ese tipo de cosas.

Había dado lo mejor de sí para cumplir su palabra de no sobreprotegerla tanto, pero era un instinto más fuerte que él. ¡Ugh! Fingir que no le incomodaba verla acompañada de otros sujetos, especialmente de ese Seifer Almasy, se había convertido en su tortura.

Sin pensar lo que hacía y sabiendo que no conciliaría el sueño con facilidad, se levantó del colchón, dirigiéndose a la salida del dormitorio.

No le sorprendió notar que sus pies lo condujeron a la recámara de Naminé. Últimamente solía vigilarla más que nunca, guardando la precaución de que ésta no se diese cuenta.

Quería… No, necesitaba cerciorarse de que ella estuviese a salvo. Sobre todo cuando asistía a sus lecciones de baile. A pesar de que le costara admitirlo, sabía perfectamente que la rubia podía cuidarse sola; mas eso no bastaba para hacerlo desistir de sus intentos por protegerla.

¿Era una mala persona por preocuparse de ese modo casi obsesivo por la joven?

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió con el mayor cuidado posible. Al verificar que ella dormía plácidamente, entró en la habitación.

¿Era una mala persona por sentir el imperioso deseo de acompañarla?

Caminó en silencio hasta terminar frente a la cama y permaneció allí, limitándose a mirarla con fijeza. Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente, admirando cuán tierna lucía la muchacha mientras dormía.

¿Era una mala persona por considerarla tan maravillosa y por querer ser el único que pudiese verla así?

—Naminé…

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo que las lágrimas caían por su rostro, justo como ocurrió en aquel horrible sueño.

¿Era una mala persona por haberse enamorado de su hermanita?

†

La menor de los Avalon leía tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de la amplia biblioteca. Cuando no se reunía en los jardines con Roxas, le gustaba ir a ese sitio para aislarse un rato de los deberes. Además, como había salido temprano por la ausencia de su último profesor, el lugar se encontraba prácticamente vacío.

— ¡Qué sorpresa ver a la señorita intelectual leyendo! — ironizó una voz que conocía bastante bien.

Naminé alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Seifer, quien la veía con un semblante burlón.

— ¿Te importa si me siento o estás muy ocupada para recibir compañía? — inquirió, sin molestarse en esperar respuesta de la rubia y haciendo lo dicho.

—N-no. Sólo me distraía con esta historia, pero conversar estaría bien. — afirmó ella, acomodando el libro en su regazo.

— ¿Por qué vienes a distraerte en la biblioteca si ya puedes regresar a tu casa? Definitivamente necesitas divertirte más, Avalon. — aconsejó el mayor, arqueando una ceja.

—Es que espero a mi hermano. No quiero irme sin él. — contestó la muchacha, sonriente.

—Tu guardaespaldas, ¿eh? No me digas que te da miedo salir de aquí por ti misma… ¿O acaso Roxas te obliga a que seas su perrita faldera?

— ¿Qué? ¡C-claro que no! No estoy obligada a esperarlo, sólo lo hago porque quiero. — se apresuró en explicar Naminé. Lo último que pretendía era arruinar la reputación de Roxas por culpa de un malentendido.

—Como digas, pero debes admitir que él es bastante controlador contigo. ¡Todos en la escuela han hablado de eso, linda! Es casi como si fuera tu papá: "No hagas eso, no hagas lo otro, no les hables…"

—Roxas sólo se preocupa por mí. — intervino la joven, pese a que en el fondo reconocía que Seifer estaba en lo correcto.

—Lo sé, y eso es normal; pero deja de serlo si no te permite vivir como tú lo desees. ¡Vamos! Admite que te trata como si fueras una bebé.

—E-eso no es verdad. Tal vez mi hermano me cuida más de lo que hace falta, pero él no maneja mi vida como piensas.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y si yo te pidiese que salieras conmigo en este momento? Seguramente me rechazarías porque no le simpatizo a tu guardaespaldas. — disparó Seifer, aproximándose más a su acompañante. — ¿Y sabes qué? Apuesto que no te dejaría salir con nadie de esta preparatoria.

—Quizás sea porque no estoy lista para eso. — Naminé bajó la mirada, sin saber qué más añadir. ¡Roxas no era tan malo como lo hacía ver Almasy! No obstante, presentía que éste no se equivocaba al asegurar eso último.

— ¿Quién dice que no lo estás? ¿Tú o él? — persistió el muchacho, acorralándola contra uno de los costados del mueble.

—Seifer, basta; ¿a qué quieres llegar con todo esto? — la chica retrocedió como pudo, asustada. Para ser franca, no se encontraba muy cómoda con la atmósfera que estaba formándose.

—A que me gustas mucho y no pienso reprimirme sólo porque tengas un hermano tan calculador. — Almasy sujetó con delicadeza el mentón de la adolescente, dejando bastante claro lo que pretendía hacer a continuación.

La rubia se hallaba completamente inmóvil, incluso aunque una parte de su cabeza le pidiese a gritos que huyera cuanto antes.

—A-alto…

Sin embargo, las intenciones del joven no tardaron en ser impedidas, apenas una firme mano se posó con brusquedad sobre su hombro.

—No creo que a Naminé le agrade tu plan. — murmuró Roxas, impregnando cada palabra con un toque frío y amenazador. —Aléjate ahora mismo si no quieres que pierda la paciencia.

Acto seguido, haló a Seifer hacia atrás, con la fuerza suficiente para enviarlo al otro extremo del sillón.

— ¡Hermano! — la menor abandonó su asiento, refugiándose enseguida en los brazos del nombrado.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Avalon? ¿Tanto te asusta que pueda hacerla más feliz que tú? — lo provocó Almasy, levantándose también.

— ¿Ibas a besarla contra su voluntad y aún así piensas que podrías hacerla feliz? La próxima vez que te vea cerca de Naminé, puedes contar con que no seré tan compasivo. — previno el rubio, seriamente.

— ¿Es eso un reto?

—No, es una promesa.

La muchacha observaba la escena, angustiada. ¡No deseaba que se armara una pelea innecesaria por su culpa! Y considerando la mirada desafiante de Seifer, temía que eso fuese a suceder pronto.

—R-Roxas, vámonos ya, por favor. — pidió, suplicante.

Su hermano se volvió hacia ésta, sin cambiar su semblante inexpresivo y deshaciendo su abrazo. Aquello la preocupó el doble, pues sabía que él debía encontrarse realmente enojado si se comportaba de ese modo con ella.

Sin decir otra palabra, los Avalon se marcharon de allí; y a diferencia de otras veces, sus manos no estaban entrelazadas.

†

—Sé que te molestó lo que pasó, pero al menos dime algo. — insistió Naminé, en cuanto hubieron llegado a casa. Era la primera vez que Roxas la ignoraba durante tanto tiempo y eso le desagradaba.

— ¿Sabes lo que pudo ocurrir si yo no hubiera ido allá? Al igual que tú, hoy salí temprano y fui a buscarte. Como no te encontré en los jardines, supuse que estarías en la biblioteca, y así fue; pero resulta que ese desgraciado se me adelantó.

—L-lamento si te preocupé. — dijo ella, cabizbaja.

— ¡Ese no es el punto, Naminé! De no haber intervenido, Seifer se hubiese aprovechado de ti. — masculló el mayor, mirándola con severidad. —Te advertí que no te le acercaras y tú quisiste darle una oportunidad. ¿Ahora comprendes que no todas las personas son dignas de confianza?

La chica asintió, sin ánimos de contradecirlo. Había cometido un grave error y por ello la actitud arisca de su hermano era entendible.

—No volverás a juntarte con él, ni con cualquier muchacho que sea su amigo. — continuó Roxas, dejando caer su mochila sobre un sofá cercano. —Y eso incluye a los pervertidos que van a tus lecciones de danza, por cierto.

—Pero…

—Naminé, hace tiempo me pediste que te dejara escoger a tus amigos y yo respeté esa decisión; pero luego de lo de hoy, veo que todavía no estás lista. De ahora en adelante, no te separarás de mí cuando estemos en la escuela.

— ¡No puedes pedirme eso! Sí, me precipité al pensar que Seifer era una buena persona, mas eso no significa que vaya a cometer el mismo error por el resto del año. ¿Q-qué pasará cuando te gradúes? ¿Esperas que me quede sin amigos por vivir con el miedo de que puedan lastimarme?

— ¡Pues tal vez no sea una mala idea! — replicó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño. —Si fueras más observadora, notarías qué clase de personas estudian ahí. ¿Cómo puedes exigir independencia si no fuiste capaz de cuidarte de Almasy?

— ¡Supongo que no pude hacer nada porque tú me acostumbraste a depender de ti para todo! ¿S-sabes qué? Lo que hizo Seifer estuvo mal, pero tuvo razón al decir que controlas mi vida. — exclamó Naminé, encarándolo con tristeza.

Aquella acusación le cayó como un balde de agua fría al mayor. ¿Esa era la impresión que tenía de él? No… Lo que en verdad le dolía era que su hermana creyera en las palabras de un idiota que quiso abusar de su inocencia.

—No te gusta que salga sola, odias a casi todos los alumnos que se me acerquen y tengo la certeza de que no me dejarías salir con ninguno de ellos. O-oye, jamás sabré cómo agradecerte por todo el apoyo y cariño que me has brindado, pero es hora de que dejes de tratarme como si fueses mi padre.

— ¿Eso también te lo dijo Seifer? — indagó Roxas, respirando profundamente. —Bien, si estás tan ansiosa por librarte de mí y mi sobreprotección, entonces haz lo que desees, hermanita. Si quieres regresar con Almasy y tener cientos de citas, no te detendré. — comentó, con un dejo de sarcasmo, para luego dirigirse a las escaleras.

— ¡Roxas, no!

Naminé corrió hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? Si bien era cierto que le encantaría ser tan valiente como su acompañante, eso no le daba derecho a herirlo con semejantes palabras.

—N-no quise decir que eras una molestia… ¡Perdóname! Estaba frustrada y no pensé antes de hablar. — se disculpó, dando rienda suelta al llanto. —Me sentiré muy mal cuando te alejes de mí, p-por eso quería empezar a conocer nuevas personas. No me malentiendas; adoro que estés a mi lado en todo momento, p-pero cuando me apartas de los demás, sólo haces que nuestra separación sea aún más difícil para mí, porque ya no tendré a mi hermano haciéndome compañía en los recesos. — la menor intentó calmar sus sollozos para poder continuar. —Cómo quisiera que todo fuera como antes.

Roxas la oía atentamente, haciendo caso omiso al nudo formándose en su garganta. Se había esforzado tanto para proteger a su hermana, que ni siquiera fue capaz de tomarse unos minutos para entender el punto de vista de ella.

— ¿C-como antes? Lo siento, Naminé; eso ya no podrá ser. — dijo al fin, sonriendo con amargura. Ahora que había escuchado a la joven, era su turno de hablar.

Y algo le decía que iba a arrepentirse de ello.

—Hay un motivo por el cual te he vigilado tanto y no dejo de protegerte como si fueras una muñeca de porcelana. — comenzó, dándose la vuelta para que la rubia lo viese a los ojos. —Y no es porque quiera hacerte la vida imposible, ni porque piense que eres incapaz de valerte por ti misma. Al contrario, sé que algún día serás una mujer que podrá afrontar lo que sea sin mi ayuda. — susurró, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la adolescente.

Ésta le regaló una sonrisa algo torpe, tomando la mano del muchacho entre la suya.

—T-te dije que en verdad no me desagrada que…

Roxas negó en silencio, indicándole que lo dejara terminar.

—Me molestaba verte con otros chicos porque temía que te agradaran más que yo. E-estaba celoso de cualquiera que recibiese tu atención, Naminé. — declaró, sintiendo que el valor lo inundaba poco a poco. —Tú eres la persona más importante para mí y te lo he demostrado en muchas ocasiones. Eres tan hermosa, inteligente y dulce…

Las mejillas de la nombrada, que ya se encontraban sonrojadas por haber llorado, intensificaron su rubor tras oír esos cumplidos tan tiernos.

Por otra parte, el mayor se debatía mentalmente acerca de lo que debería hacer. ¡Necesitaba confesársele para quitarse ese maldito peso de encima! Quería que su hermana lo entendiera de una vez por todas.

Y, en el mejor de los escenarios, podría ser correspondido.

_"No seas estúpido, Roxas. Ella no es una enferma igual que tú." _ se reprendió, resignado.

Pero no iba a seguir actuando como si nada por siempre. Si no se lo decía en ese instante, posiblemente no lo haría nunca. Además, tarde o temprano sería lo bastante obvio como para que la misma joven lo descubriera.

—Escúchame, Naminé, yo… T-te quiero muchísimo. — reveló, evadiendo el contacto visual a toda costa. —Y no me refiero a la clase de cariño que debería sentir un hermano por su hermana menor.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — la rubia lo miraba, incrédula. No sabía por qué, pero éste la estaba asustando al hablarle de esa forma.

—Digo que estoy enamorado de ti.

La tensión que vino después de esa frase fue tal, que pudo ser cortada con un cuchillo.

La adolescente hizo un gesto de negación casi imperceptible, a medida que las palabras de Roxas resonaban sin piedad en su cabeza. ¿Enamorado de ella? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Nada podría ser tan descabellado como esa simple posibilidad.

Eran hermanos, compartían la misma sangre y habían sido criados juntos durante toda su vida. Era imposible que alguien tan educado y serio como él se fijara en alguien a quien incluso solían confundir frecuentemente con su gemela.

—A nuestros padres no les gustaría verte haciendo ese tipo de bromas. — logró pronunciar la menor, aunque una parte de su ser sabía que Roxas no jugaría con algo tan delicado.

— ¡Esto no es una broma! Te juro que nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida. — exclamó su hermano, encarándola con varias lágrimas avecinándose. —Sé lo que estás pensando. Estoy muy consciente de que es una locura, un pecado, una estupidez… ¡Como le quieras llamar! Pero es cierto. La razón por la que te cuido tanto y nunca sales de mi mente, es porque te amo.

— ¡Eso no puede ser! D-debe tratarse de un malentendido. — dijo Naminé, negándose a aceptar lo que ocurría. ¿Y quién en su sano juicio iba a asimilar eso? —Estás confundiendo lo que sientes, es todo.

— ¿Piensas que me hubiese atrevido a decirte esto si no estuviera seguro de que me gustas? Precisamente me confesé porque sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

El mayor apretó los puños, impotente. Tenía la esperanza de que su hermana lo entendiera, pero ni siquiera le creía y aquello era frustrante. Esperaba que le gritara y le dijera que estaba loco por verla como una mujer y no como parte de su familia; de hecho, eso habría sido lo normal. Sin embargo, que tomara sus sentimientos a la ligera lo había lastimado más que cualquier golpe o insulto.

Por un fugaz instante, se vio tentado a retractarse y decirle que sí había sido una jugarreta de mal gusto para ver su reacción; pero, habiendo llegado tan lejos, eso sería una idiotez y cobardía suya.

Y no deseaba seguir huyendo de la realidad.

Decidido a lograr que Naminé se convenciera de que era sincero, avanzó hacia ella, tomándola suavemente de los hombros.

Sus miradas se encontraron enseguida. Ambos lloraban porque a partir de ese día todo iba a ser diferente.

—No importa que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí. Yo siempre estaré para ti, hermanita.

Sin decir más, el rubio eliminó la distancia entre sus bocas.

Las lágrimas de la muchacha fueron en aumento con aquel cálido roce. Jamás hubiese esperado algo así de la persona a quien más admiraba en el mundo. Se sentía deprimida, desconcertada y… sucia. ¡Cielos, los hermanos no hacían esas cosas! ¿Qué pensarían sus padres? ¿Q-qué pensarían sus conocidos? Roxas había perdido por completo su cordura y ella no se daría el lujo de dejarse llevar por él.

— ¡Basta! ¡No hagas eso! — gritó, empujándolo, apenas se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa inicial.

—Perdóname… — murmuró Roxas, sintiéndose como una basura, tras recibir una mirada llena de desprecio por parte de la chica de ojos azules. —S-si pudiera hacer algo para dejar de sentirme así por ti, créeme que ya lo hubiese intentado miles de veces.

—N-no arreglarás nada con una disculpa. Siempre has criticado a Seifer y los demás estudiantes de la escuela, ¡p-pero tú eres mucho peor que cualquiera de ellos! — prosiguió la rubia, intentando controlar sus sollozos. — ¿Cómo pudiste?

— ¡No lo sé, s-simplemente pasó! — se defendió el rubio, desesperado. Le dolía que su hermana se comportara como si él fuera la peor escoria de todas. ¡Él no había escogido enamorarse de ella! —Necesitaba que lo supieses… No me atrevía a seguir viviendo una mentira. — añadió. —No habría tenido el valor de verte con otros chicos y hacer como si nada. Si te decía esto, p-por lo menos entenderías el por qué de mi actitud.

— ¿Q-qué se supone que debería entender? ¿Que mi hermano es un degenerado? ¿Q-que es un egoísta por ahuyentar a las personas que me rodean? — ironizó Naminé, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Roxas no sabía qué contestarle. Era como si su corazón fuera estrujado violentamente con cada palabra de la joven.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Hubiera preferido no entender nada en vez de enterarme de e-esto! — culminó ella, haciendo ademán de retirarse. Su voz quebrada delataba cuánto le había afectado aquella pelea.

— ¡No! — el rubio fue más rápido y se atravesó en su camino. —Q-quizás no sepa cómo solucionar las cosas en este preciso momento; pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para olvidarme de ti, N-Naminé. ¡Ha-haré lo que sea! No volveré a vigilarte tan seguido y s-saldré con otras chicas hasta que encuentre a la indicada. Tan sólo… n-no quiero perderte. — rogó, aterrado.

— ¿No quieres perderme? T-tú me perdiste en el momento que te enamoraste de mí. — sentenció Naminé, mirándolo con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza. —S-si es cierto que significo tanto para ti, entonces hazme un favor y aléjate. ¡Me das asco, Roxas!

Dicho eso, la menor corrió a su recámara, justo cuando el adolescente se desplomaba en el suelo, destrozado.

†

Los meses siguieron su curso y los cambios fueron bastante drásticos en la familia Avalon. Ahora la relación entre Roxas y Naminé era más propia de desconocidos que de hermanos, y, a pesar de que eso no les pasó desapercibido a sus progenitores, asumieron que se debía a que cada quien necesitaba su espacio. Al fin y al cabo, el deseo de privacidad era una parte común del crecimiento.

Pero ninguno llegó a conocer el verdadero motivo de dicha separación y tal vez era mejor así…

El rubio había cumplido la petición de mantenerse lo más apartado posible de la joven y ésta no parecía querer hacer algo para impedirlo.

Seifer Almasy volvió a ganarse la confianza de Naminé y, aunque su hermano hubiera dejado de ser un obstáculo para sus objetivos de conquistarla, la muchacha le había dejado muy claro que no le interesaba tener nada romántico con él.

Eventualmente, llegó el día de la graduación de Roxas. Sus padres y aquella que solía ser su confidente y mejor amiga, asistieron a la ceremonia; pero ni siquiera ese evento tan especial funcionó para romper la muralla de hielo establecida entre los dos.

— ¡Vamos, hija mía! ¿No piensas decirle nada a nuestro futuro universitario? — preguntó su madre, dándole un pequeño empujón a la nombrada, para que terminara frente al chico.

—Felicidades. — fue lo único que salió de los labios de Naminé.

—Gracias. — respondió Roxas, sonando igual de frío que ella.

No hubo abrazos.

No hubo un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

No hubo sonrisas de parte de ninguno.

†

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se encontraba inquieta, puesto que presentía que su hermano no había regresado a casa.

Apenas concluyó la ceremonia, éste fue literalmente arrastrado por sus compañeros de clase para celebrar con una fiesta o algo así.

El hecho de que ya no se hablaran como antes no quería decir que Naminé hubiese dejado de preocuparse por Roxas. Y el haber pasado despierta la mayor parte de la noche para estar pendiente del sonido de sus padres dándole la bienvenida, era una prueba de ello.

No lo entendía. Al joven no le gustaba quedarse tanto tiempo fuera de su hogar.

Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, salió del dormitorio. Quizás él había llegado muy tarde y tuvo la precaución de no hacer ruido para no despertar al resto.

Sin embargo, al echarle un rápido vistazo a la recámara de Roxas y notar que estaba abierta y sola, rápidamente descartó esa opción.

Su madre dormía y su padre debía estar trabajando en ese momento; pero no halló rastro alguno del muchacho.

Entonces la vio.

Allí, sobre una mesita en la sala de estar, había una carta que al parecer era para ella.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Es de Roxas. — susurró, asombrada.

¿Por qué iría a dejarle un mensaje después de todo lo sucedido entre ambos?

Bien, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Sujetando el papel con manos temblorosas, comenzó a leer.

"_Querida Naminé_

_Cuando leas esto, ya me habré ido a estudiar en el extranjero. Le dije a mi padre que me llevara al aeropuerto lo más pronto posible, ya que no quería esperar más. En cuanto supe que había sido aceptado, quise aprovechar la oportunidad para irme. Así no tendrás que preocuparte de que te incomode con mi presencia._

_Lamento que debas enterarte de este modo, pero no pude decírtelo en persona."_

—Oh, Dios…

La rubia fue apenas consciente de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

"_Te deseo mucha suerte en tu último año. Espero que algún día conozcas a un chico que sepa lo valiosa que eres y no te lastime igual que yo. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso."_

¿Creía que podría reemplazarlo tan fácilmente? ¡Ningún otro chico podría ocupar su lugar!

Naminé cayó de rodillas, mordiéndose el labio inferior para reprimir un grito ahogado. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso? ¡S-su hermano la dejó! O más bien… Fue ella quien lo dejó ir.

—E-es mi culpa. — murmuró, afligida, tras haber terminado de revisar la carta.

"_No sé cuándo nos veremos otra vez, pero ojalá que hayas logrado perdonarme para entonces. _

_Te aseguro que aunque ya no seamos tan unidos como antes, yo no he dejado de quererte, hermanita. Y siempre estaré contigo, incluso si me odias._

_Con amor, Roxas."_

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Nota de la autora: **Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que publico algo en esta página y aprecio mucho que se hayan tomado las molestias de leerme :3 Para quienes estén viendo esta nota, les informo que esta historia tiene un final alternativo que será publicado en un par de días. Normalmente soy más apegada a escribir drama y finales trágicos, pero quise hacer una especie de excepción con este one-shot, así que no todo está perdido para los Avalon.

¡Saludos!


	2. Final Alternativo

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece.**

Y... Luego de un poco sutil retraso, he aquí el final alternativo. Es algo más feliz que el anterior, pero como no quise hacerlo muy cursi o predecible, preferí dejarlo abierto u.u Si un día la inspiración viene, no descarto que este fic continúe.

Espero hacer otro shot RokuNami para fin de mes; sería una especie de auto-regalo de cumpleaños :3 En fin, ojalá disfruten la lectura.

†

—Sé que te molestó lo que pasó, pero al menos dime algo. — insistió Naminé, en cuanto hubieron llegado a casa. Era la primera vez que Roxas la ignoraba durante tanto tiempo y eso le desagradaba.

— ¿Sabes lo que pudo ocurrir si yo no hubiera ido allá? Al igual que tú, hoy salí temprano y fui a buscarte. Como no te encontré en los jardines, supuse que estarías en la biblioteca, y así fue; pero resulta que ese desgraciado se me adelantó.

—L-lamento si te preocupé. — dijo ella, cabizbaja.

— ¡Ese no es el punto, Naminé! De no haber intervenido, Seifer se hubiese aprovechado de ti. — masculló el mayor, mirándola con severidad. —Te advertí que no te le acercaras y tú quisiste darle una oportunidad. ¿Ahora comprendes que no todas las personas son dignas de confianza?

La chica asintió, sin ánimos de contradecirlo. Había cometido un grave error y por ello la actitud arisca de su hermano era entendible.

—No volverás a juntarte con él, ni con cualquier muchacho que sea su amigo. — continuó Roxas, dejando caer su mochila sobre un sofá cercano. —Y eso incluye a los pervertidos que van a tus lecciones de danza, por cierto.

—Pero…

—Naminé, hace tiempo me pediste que te dejara escoger a tus amigos y yo respeté esa decisión; pero luego de lo de hoy, veo que todavía no estás lista. De ahora en adelante, no te separarás de mí cuando estemos en la escuela.

— ¡No puedes pedirme eso! Sí, me precipité al pensar que Seifer era una buena persona, mas eso no significa que vaya a cometer el mismo error por el resto del año. ¿Q-qué pasará cuando te gradúes? ¿Esperas que me quede sin amigos por vivir con el miedo de que puedan lastimarme?

— ¡Pues tal vez no sea una mala idea! — replicó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño. —Si fueras más observadora, notarías qué clase de personas estudian ahí. ¿Cómo puedes exigir independencia si no fuiste capaz de cuidarte de Almasy?

— ¡Supongo que no pude hacer nada porque tú me acostumbraste a depender de ti para todo! ¿S-sabes qué? Lo que hizo Seifer estuvo mal, pero tuvo razón al decir que controlas mi vida. — exclamó Naminé, encarándolo con tristeza.

Aquella acusación le cayó como un balde de agua fría al mayor. ¿Esa era la impresión que tenía de él? No… Lo que en verdad le dolía era que su hermana creyera en las palabras de un idiota que quiso abusar de su inocencia.

—No te gusta que salga sola, odias a casi todos los alumnos que se me acerquen y tengo la certeza de que no me dejarías salir con ninguno de ellos. O-oye, jamás sabré cómo agradecerte por todo el apoyo y cariño que me has brindado, pero es hora de que dejes de tratarme como si fueses mi padre.

— ¿Eso también te lo dijo Seifer? — indagó Roxas, respirando profundamente. —Bien, si estás tan ansiosa por librarte de mí y mi sobreprotección, entonces haz lo que desees, hermanita. Si quieres regresar con Almasy y tener cientos de citas, no te detendré. — comentó, con un dejo de sarcasmo, para luego dirigirse a las escaleras.

— ¡Roxas, no!

Naminé corrió hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? Si bien era cierto que le encantaría ser tan valiente como su acompañante, eso no le daba derecho a herirlo con semejantes palabras.

—N-no quise decir que eras una molestia… ¡Perdóname! Estaba frustrada y no pensé antes de hablar. — se disculpó, dando rienda suelta al llanto. —Me sentiré muy mal cuando te alejes de mí, p-por eso quería empezar a conocer nuevas personas. No me malentiendas; adoro que estés a mi lado en todo momento, p-pero cuando me apartas de los demás, sólo haces que nuestra separación sea aún más difícil para mí, porque ya no tendré a mi hermano haciéndome compañía en los recesos. — la menor intentó calmar sus sollozos para poder continuar. —Cómo quisiera que todo fuera como antes.

Roxas la oía atentamente, haciendo caso omiso al nudo formándose en su garganta. Se había esforzado tanto para proteger a su hermana, que ni siquiera fue capaz de tomarse unos minutos para entender el punto de vista de ella.

— ¿C-como antes? Lo siento, Naminé; eso ya no podrá ser. — dijo al fin, sonriendo con amargura. Ahora que había escuchado a la joven, era su turno de hablar.

Y algo le decía que iba a arrepentirse de ello.

—Hay un motivo por el cual te he vigilado tanto y no dejo de protegerte como si fueras una muñeca de porcelana. — comenzó, dándose la vuelta para que la rubia lo viese a los ojos. —Y no es porque quiera hacerte la vida imposible, ni porque piense que eres incapaz de valerte por ti misma. Al contrario, sé que algún día serás una mujer que podrá afrontar lo que sea sin mi ayuda. — susurró, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la adolescente.

Ésta le regaló una sonrisa algo torpe, tomando la mano del muchacho entre la suya.

—T-te dije que en verdad no me desagrada que…

Roxas negó en silencio, indicándole que lo dejara terminar.

—Me molestaba verte con otros chicos porque temía que te agradaran más que yo. E-estaba celoso de cualquiera que recibiese tu atención, Naminé. — declaró, sintiendo que el valor lo inundaba poco a poco. —Tú eres la persona más importante para mí y te lo he demostrado en muchas ocasiones. Eres tan hermosa, inteligente y dulce…

Las mejillas de la nombrada, que ya se encontraban sonrojadas por haber llorado, intensificaron su rubor tras oír esos cumplidos tan tiernos.

Por otra parte, el mayor se debatía mentalmente acerca de lo que debería hacer. ¡Necesitaba confesársele para quitarse ese maldito peso de encima! Quería que su hermana lo entendiera de una vez por todas.

Y, en el mejor de los escenarios, podría ser correspondido.

_"No seas estúpido, Roxas. Ella no es una enferma igual que tú." _se reprendió, resignado.

Pero no iba a seguir actuando como si nada por siempre. Si no se lo decía en ese instante, posiblemente no lo haría nunca. Además, tarde o temprano sería lo bastante obvio como para que la misma joven lo descubriera.

—Escúchame, Naminé, yo… T-te quiero muchísimo. — reveló, evadiendo el contacto visual a toda costa. —Y no me refiero a la clase de cariño que debería sentir un hermano por su hermana menor.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — la rubia lo miraba, incrédula. No sabía por qué, pero éste la estaba asustando al hablarle de esa forma.

—Digo que estoy enamorado de ti.

La tensión que vino después de esa frase fue tal, que pudo ser cortada con un cuchillo.

La adolescente hizo un gesto de negación casi imperceptible, a medida que las palabras de Roxas resonaban sin piedad en su cabeza. ¿Enamorado de ella? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Nada podría ser tan descabellado como esa simple posibilidad.

Eran hermanos, compartían la misma sangre y habían sido criados juntos durante toda su vida. Era imposible que alguien tan educado y serio como él se fijara en alguien a quien incluso solían confundir frecuentemente con su gemela.

—A nuestros padres no les gustaría verte haciendo ese tipo de bromas. — logró pronunciar la menor, aunque una parte de su ser sabía que Roxas no jugaría con algo tan delicado.

— ¡Esto no es una broma! Te juro que nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida. — exclamó su hermano, encarándola con varias lágrimas avecinándose. —Sé lo que estás pensando. Estoy muy consciente de que es una locura, un pecado, una estupidez… ¡Como le quieras llamar! Pero es cierto. La razón por la que te cuido tanto y nunca sales de mi mente, es porque te amo.

— ¡Eso no puede ser! D-debe tratarse de un malentendido. — dijo Naminé, negándose a aceptar lo que ocurría. ¿Y quién en su sano juicio iba a asimilar eso? —Estás confundiendo lo que sientes, es todo.

— ¿Piensas que me hubiese atrevido a decirte esto si no estuviera seguro de que me gustas? Precisamente me confesé porque sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

El mayor apretó los puños, impotente. Tenía la esperanza de que su hermana lo entendiera, pero ni siquiera le creía y aquello era frustrante. Esperaba que le gritara y le dijera que estaba loco por verla como una mujer y no como parte de su familia; de hecho, eso habría sido lo normal. Sin embargo, que tomara sus sentimientos a la ligera lo había lastimado más que cualquier golpe o insulto.

Por un fugaz instante, se vio tentado a retractarse y decirle que sí había sido una jugarreta de mal gusto para ver su reacción; pero, habiendo llegado tan lejos, eso sería una idiotez y cobardía suya.

Y no deseaba seguir huyendo de la realidad.

Decidido a lograr que Naminé se convenciera de que era sincero, avanzó hacia ella, tomándola suavemente de los hombros.

Sus miradas se encontraron enseguida. Ambos lloraban porque a partir de ese día todo iba a ser diferente.

—No importa que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí. Yo siempre estaré para ti, hermanita.

Sin decir más, el rubio eliminó la distancia entre sus bocas.

La joven se congeló en su puesto, perpleja. ¡Estaba besando a su hermano! Y de no ser porque se encontraba sujetada por éste, de seguro habría perdido el equilibrio. Tuvo deseos de separarse, mas se vio incapaz de realizar el menor movimiento. No obstante, algo le decía que aún si intentaba romper aquel inapropiado roce, él no se lo impediría. ¡Argh! Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido…

Al ver que su compañera no lo empujaba ni nada por el estilo, Roxas se atrevió a acariciarle una mejilla con algo de torpeza, aprovechando de retirar sus lágrimas. Era la primera vez que hacía eso y obviamente jamás imaginó que sería con su hermana.

Naminé se sorprendió a sí misma moviendo sus propios labios a un ritmo lento y tímido. Ella no lo amaba. O por lo menos no de _ese_ modo; pero él se mostraba tan dulce y cálido que le fue inevitable dejarse llevar. Era como si no estuviese con Roxas Avalon, sólo con Roxas…

La magia que los envolvía desapareció en cuanto sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno.

Fue ahí cuando la rubia comprendió lo que acababa de pasar. El muchacho no tenía dudas acerca de su amor por ella y se lo había probado de una manera muy explícita. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que haberse enamorado de su hermana era un terrible error. ¿Q-qué pensarían sus padres? ¿Y sus conocidos? Tal vez Roxas se sentía preparado para afrontar cualquier consecuencia, pero ella no. ¡¿P-por qué tuvo que suceder eso?!

Confundida y desolada, la menor corrió a su recámara, dejando solo al adolescente, el cual temía por el futuro de su relación.

†

Los meses siguieron su curso y los cambios fueron notorios en la familia Avalon. A pesar de que todavía continuaran dirigiéndose la palabra, Roxas y Naminé habían dejado de ser los mismos de siempre; por lo menos hacia el otro. Tampoco volvieron a hablar del tema de la declaración, puesto que, cada vez que el muchacho trataba de confrontar a su hermana, ésta conseguía una forma eficaz de evadirlo.

Seifer Almasy volvió a ganarse la confianza de la joven y, aunque su hermano se sintiera devastado al verlos remotamente juntos, decidió que no interferiría. Para su suerte, la chica le había dejado muy claro al mayor que no le interesaba tener nada romántico con él.

Eventualmente, llegó el día de la graduación de Roxas. Sus padres y Naminé asistieron a la ceremonia, bastante orgullosos, desde luego; pero la menor de los Avalon sabía que cuando su hermano iniciara la universidad, su distanciamiento no haría más que intensificarse.

— ¡Vamos, hija mía! ¿No piensas decirle nada a nuestro futuro universitario? — preguntó su madre, dándole un pequeño empujón a la nombrada, para que terminara frente al chico.

Ésta sólo pudo encararlo, sin producir sonido alguno.

Felicitarlo sería casi como aceptar que ya no lo vería con la misma frecuencia. ¡Y le aterraba perderlo! Especialmente sabiendo lo aplicado que era en los estudios.

—Y-yo…

Roxas se alarmó tras ver que los ojos de la rubia comenzaban a aguarse.

—L-lo siento. — murmuró ella, marchándose del sitio a toda prisa.

†

— ¿Uhm?

Naminé despertó, incorporándose lentamente en la cama. Apenas vio por la ventana, se sobresaltó al descubrir que ya era de noche.

Lo primero que hizo después de escapar en la tarde, fue ir a casa y encerrarse en su habitación. Había llorado tanto, que terminó durmiéndose.

—Oh, cielos…

El remordimiento de consciencia no se hizo esperar para surgir. Abandonó un evento sumamente importante para su hermano y sus progenitores. ¡Era una egoísta!

Dispuesta a ofrecerles una disculpa, Naminé se aproximó a la puerta de su cuarto. No obstante, en lugar de salir, se asomó por ésta, ya que había oído voces provenientes de la sala.

— ¡Esto es tan maravilloso! ¡No puedo creer que mi Roxas vaya a estudiar en el extranjero! — escuchó decir a su madre.

—No debería sorprenderte, cariño. Se lo tenía asegurado desde hace tiempo. — comentó su esposo, animado.

—Acerca de eso… He tomado una decisión, padre. Quiero partir lo más pronto que se pueda. — intervino el rubio, con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

— ¿Eh? ¿No tomarás un descanso? Estoy segura de que a Naminé le encantaría compartir contigo antes de que te marches. — indagó la señora Avalon, extrañada.

—No quiero que ella sepa que me iré. Y significaría mucho para mí que guardaran el secreto.

Los mayores se miraron, atónitos. ¿Por qué querría ocultarle algo de esa magnitud a su hermana? Pero si esos eran los deseos del muchacho, no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer.

—C-como gustes. — accedió su padre, rompiendo el silencio establecido. — ¿Cuándo quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

—Mañana. — respondió Roxas, lleno de determinación.

Naminé dejó de escucharlos y se encerró nuevamente en su alcoba. Las lágrimas que creyó haber derramado por completo se deslizaban una tras otra por sus mejillas. Su hermano se iría al extranjero y ni siquiera se lo quiso informar… Y no sólo eso, ¡s-se marcharía en cuestión de horas! Quizás ya no se confiaban todo como en el pasado, pero ella merecía saber ese tipo de cosas.

Permaneció apoyada sobre la puerta hasta que se percató de que sus padres se iban a dormir. La rubia sintió una punzada en el pecho, luego de oír al señor Avalon avisándole a su hijo que saldrían a las cinco de la madrugada.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Naminé intentó limpiarse el rostro, resignada. Nunca imaginó que sus caminos fuesen a separarse tan pronto. ¡Roxas estaba siendo muy injusto por dejarla de esa manera!

Aunque… ¿De verdad era él quien la abandonaba o simplemente ella lo dejaba ir por su cobardía?

Al fin y al cabo, huir fue lo único que supo hacer cuando el adolescente se le declaró y cuando estuvieron en pleno acto de despedida.

†

—Adelante. — dijo Roxas, tras escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche? De seguro mi padre vino a recordarme que nos iremos a las cinco en punto.

Le restó importancia y continuó empacando tranquilamente. Sin embargo, cuando vio a su hermana adentrándose en su dormitorio, se detuvo en el acto.

Al principio sólo se miraron a los ojos, sin atreverse a formular una palabra o acercarse siquiera, pero fue Naminé quien rompió el hielo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te vas? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? — reclamó, esforzándose para no lucir débil ante él. —Los oí hablar de eso desde mi habitación.

El rubio se tomó unos segundos para relajarse. La visita de Naminé lo había tomado desprevenido y su sorpresa aumentó al ver que ya había descubierto lo del viaje.

—No pensé que eso te interesara. — respondió al fin, evitando fijarse en su compañera.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres mi hermano. — exclamó ella, enojándose. — ¿Cómo crees que me hubiera sentido al despertar y enterarme de que tú ya estarías montado en un avión?

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo te habrías sentido? — inquirió Roxas, amargamente. —Por la forma en que te fuiste de la ceremonia, dejaste muy claro que lo que yo haga o no con mi vida no es algo que te importe.

La menor tragó saliva. No podía culparlo por malinterpretar lo que ocurrió en la tarde.

—Sí me importa. — reconoció, en un hilillo de voz.

— ¿Entonces por qué saliste corriendo así? Inventé una excusa para que nuestros padres no se molestaran, pero yo era el que estaba más preocupado por ti.

—E-eso fue… Porque tenía miedo de que ya no pudiésemos estar juntos como antes. Verte a-ahí, d-despidiéndote de la escuela, me recordó que no me acompañarías en mi último año y no pude soportarlo más. Por eso escapé.

Al ver que su hermana temblaba un poco, Roxas consideró la idea de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien; mas optó por no hacerlo. Esa simple acción podría incomodarla y él no tenía las agallas para arriesgarse.

—Creí que mi compañía te incomodaba, Naminé. Desde que yo… Desde lo que pasó después de que Almasy intentara propasarte contigo, has estado evadiéndome. Y tampoco me has dado una respuesta clara sobre ese asunto.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Y en serio lo lamento; p-pero ponte en mi lugar: que mi hermano me confiese sus sentimientos y encima me bese… ¡No podía pensar con claridad en ese instante!

El mayor se asombró tras oírla tocando ese tema de un modo tan directo.

—Te aseguro que no he olvidado ese día. ¡Yo también te besé! Y si me alejaba de ti en la escuela, era porque necesitaba despejar mi mente para tomar una decisión.

—Naminé…

—He venido a pedirte que no te vayas. — imploró la rubia, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiese de ello. A eso había venido, ¡a enfrentar sus temores! — ¡Quédate, por favor! No sé lo que haría sin ti, Roxas. ¡T-te necesito a mi lado!

Éste se paralizó inmediatamente. Parecía haber transcurrido una eternidad desde la última vez que su hermana hizo eso.

—Y… s-si tienes que irte, ¡pues llévame contigo! — prosiguió Naminé, llorando como una niña pequeña.

— ¿Por qué? ¿P-por qué actúas así de repente? — cuestionó el muchacho, sintiendo que sus propios ojos se aguaban. Verla tan triste lo afectaba como si el dolor experimentado por la joven fuese transferido hacia él.

— ¡Porque no me gustaría que la persona que más quiero se apartara de mí! E-está bien que me ames más allá de lo fraternal, en serio. Y-yo… P-podría darte una oportunidad y…

—No. No quiero que te enamores de mí por obligación. — intervino Roxas, encarándola con seriedad.

—No me siento obligada a eso. Es que… Si nuestros padres lo supieran, harían hasta lo imposible para separarnos. — aclaró la chica de ojos azules. —Me aterra imaginar que eso suceda, ¿entiendes? Enamorarnos nos traería muchas complicaciones.

Su hermano no tuvo otra opción más que asentir y regresarle el abrazo con sumo pesar. Odiaba que las cosas no pudiesen ser más simples para los dos.

—Pero yo correría ese riesgo por ti, Roxas. — agregó Naminé, dedicándole una sonrisa algo torpe. —No quiero escapar para siempre… Y si te dejo ir ahora, sé que me arrepentiré de eso.


End file.
